Vain the Melancholy
A main character in Mobius: Witch Hunters. He gained his powers from a one time use potion/enhancer that purged his ability to experience hope, happiness, joy, and inner peace. It is later discovered that Vain took one of the, 'Four Temperaments Spirit Augmentations'. These were created at the command of someone else, as four Grand High Witches were sacrificed to create them, leaving them each one of a kind. The Temperaments are; Sanguine (pleasure-seeking and sociable), Choleric (ambitious and leader-like), Melancholic (analytical and literal), and Phlegmatic (relaxed and thoughtful) Background The Background of the character Personality The characters personality Appearance What that character looks like Abilities Fragmented Zenith *Can obtain dangerous levels of power. *Can obtain dangerous levels of might. *Can reach dangerous levels of speed. *Uses dangerous levels of fighting skill. Life Drain/Super Regeneration *Draining energy from all things. *Does not require life energy. *Triggers Super Regeneration **Regenerates all tissue. **Separate energy deals with this process. Melancholy Supernatural Abilities *Usage of supernatural energies. *A type of longevity. *Increased stamina. Ultimate Assessment *Ability to evaluate or estimate the nature, quality, or ability of someone or something Energy Void *Send energy into nothingness. *When energy is voided, it is actually absorbed. *Absorbed energy restores the users. *Absorbed energy increases the users reserves. Devil Arms Compatibility *Use of Devil Arms weapons. Energy Attribute Vain uses a supernatural power called Melancholy. The Melancholy attribute is a special weakening energy, it saps emotions, decreases will power until it breaks, and weakens physical matter. This power has Oneness, has it is one of the Four Temperaments. The others are Sanguine, Choleric, and Phlegmatic. *Weaker versions of the Melancholy power are: *Woe Force *Invertsion *Invert Negative *Desolation Techniques Woe Force Knuckles *A Technique that allows the user to empower their hands with Woe Force, for explosive blows. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Woe Force Takedown *A Technique that allows the user to empower their whole body with Woe Force, allowing them to rocket themselves and explode. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Requirements *Energy Void *Inhibitor Ring+ Woe Force Energy *A Technique that allows the user to empower themselves with Woe Force, allowing them to attack with increased physical attributes with an explosive kick to each blow. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Woe Force Wild Fury *A Technique that allows the user to empower themselves with Woe Force, allowing them to attack with increased physical attributes, including all previous mentioned attacks. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Energy Techniques Requirement *None Invertsion Claws *A Technique that allows the user to extend extremely durable, sharp, energy claws. *Can fire these from a distance in a shockwave. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Invertsion Shockwave Takedown *A Technique that allows the user to create a massive shockwave, this shockwave covers the users body. *Can be released from the entire body. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Requirement *Mode Change Invert Negative Claw Wave *A Technique that allows the user to extend inverted negative energy claws. *These claws hit from a distance as well as close range. *Quick slashes are weaker than single focused slashes. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Invert Negative Force *A Technique that allows the user to empower themselves or others with an aura of Inverted Negative energy. *Increases all attributes. Power, physical, and mental. *Can be fired as a massive torrent of energy. *Allows the ability to dash into the air and levitate. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Enhanced Energy Techniques Requirement *Mode Change Invert Negative *A Technique that allows the user to activate a power similar to Chaos Control. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Invert Negative Spear *A Technique that allows the user to create a massive energy spear. *The spears size can be ridiculously large or small. *The number of spears can be increased. *These attacks sap; emotions and will power. *These attacks weaken; physical matter and energy. Requirement *Black Bio Mode Invert Negative Sphere *A Technique that allows the user to create an orb/spherical mass of Inverted negative energy. *The destructive force of this technique increases quickly over time. *The sphere voids out energy. *The explosive nature of this technique is massive. *Can be released from a distance. *These attacks aggressively consumes; emotions and will power. *These attacks violently weakens; physical matter and energy. Negative Enfection *A Technique that allows the user to infect oneself or a victim of a contagious virus that consumes their energy, until it reaches absolute zero. *The technique causes the infected's cells to eat their energy until there is nothing left. *This technique, when used on Vain causes him to enter Desolation Mode. **To enter this form Vain must run out of power. *When used on a victim they lose the ability to produce kinetic and potential energy, resulting in zero movement. *Can be released as an energy wave. *These attacks aggressively consumes; emotions and will power. *These attacks violently weakens; physical matter and energy. Requirement *Desolation Mode Desolate/Melancholy: Rage *A Technique that allows the user to empower themselves with Melancholy energy and go into a rampage. *Enables berserk rage, increases power and physical attributes. *Allows dashing and floating. *This technique creates very large claws on the user, including to floating claws near the users back. *These attacks aggressively consumes; emotions and will power. *These attacks violently weakens; physical matter and energy. Desolate End/Melancholy Ending *A Technique that allows the user create a massive torrent of energy. **A Spherical mass that can be thrown. **A contained mass that rotates at high speed, allowing it to grind into whatever it comes in contact with it. **An aura one can use to inflict sever damage with just a touch before transferring that energy into a target. *Explodes once completed. *These attacks aggressively consumes; emotions and will power. *These attacks violently weakens; physical matter and energy. Requirement *Sacrifice Life energy, Light energy, or Hope with Energy Void. Melancholy Summoning: Devil Arms: GreatSword *A Technique that allows the user to summon their powerful Devil Arms weapon. **The weapon can only be summoned by those that contracted with it. **This weapon uses the user as a catalyst instead of a wand. **This weapon can release torrents of energy. **Its cutting power is infinite. **This weapon propels its self. **Eats other forms of energy. Stage Two Energy Techniques Stage Two Energy Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Special Techniques Special Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Small Story: Other Story: Trivia *Underground fighter. *Became a Mode User in his second Enhancer Fight. *Unbeknownst to him, took one of the Four Temperament Spirit Augmentations. *Uses The The Temperament Spirit Augmentation: Melancholy. *Vain is very similar to Miloş the Hedgehog *Meets a girl named Harmony ends up spending an extended amount of time with her. Quotes Vain the Hedgehog wip.png|WIP Vain VainTH gllow1.png|Vain Mode Change No glow VainTH gllow.png|Vain Mode Change Glow Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Anti-Hero